


It Isn't Yours Any Longer

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dark!Alan, Evil!Alan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLU has severely underestimated Alan-1 and his self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is MY Grid, CLU.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is [Momo's](http://codename-scarecrow.tumblr.com/) fault. Without her gorgeous pictures of Rectified!Alan, this wouldn't exist.

The rope around Clu’s neck burned slightly as it tightened. He wasn’t certain how, but he’d severely underestimated the angry-calm User holding it. Clu didn’t know why he’d underestimated him - the User had programmed  _Tron_ , and Tron had been a pain to re-write to suit his needs.

Grimacing when the rope cracked a few pixels along his neck, Clu watched in half amazement/half horror as Alan-1 had simply stepped closer with a far, far too calm look on his face. There was violence in the User’s eyes - a barely constrained violence that Clu recognized from when Rinzler looked at him sans his helmet. Clu did not like where this was going.

“You see, Clu,” Alan-1 said, in that far too calm voice of his, “there is something you need to know.” Here Alan-1’s face stopped mere microns from Clu’s, the predatory look swimming just beneath the surface. Clu was in over his head. “This isn’t your Grid anymore. This is  ** _MY_  **Grid, Clu.”


	2. It Bears Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has a hold of CLU and isn't letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Momo's fault.

“You know CLU, I did say that I didn’t need Rinzler to fight my battles for me, ” Alan said in that far too calm voice of his. Everything about Alan was too calm, and it unnerved CLU. At the moment, CLU was trying not to actually anger the User, who was gripping CLU’s arm tight enough that cracks were starting to form and spread outward. “I’ve known Kevin too long to not predict what you would do, and Roy taught me more than a few of his little tricks,” Alan said pleasantly, as if he were merely commenting on something meaningless.

CLU knew better. Alan was pleasant until he struck and even then, he was unnervingly calm about it. CLU gritted his teeth again’st Alan’s grip, the captured arm pulled behind him, not quite completely stretched out, but close. It didn’t matter - CLU wasn’t nearly as flexible as Rinzler, and the pressure being put on his shoulder made it start cracking under his cloak, fine gold lines spreading from the point where his shoulder connected to his arm.

Alan adjusted his glasses with his free hand. “Something wrong, CLU?” he asked lightly.

CLU tugged on his arm, shifting lightly as to not put even more stress on the joint. Alan simply moved CLU’s arm back, bending it at the elbow.

“You see, CLU, what a simple bit of pressure can do when applied correctly. It changes everything.” CLU turned toward Alan, facing the user and de-contorting his arm in the process, though Alan’s grip on his arm tightened. “CLU, I won’t say it again. The Grid is  _mine._ ”


	3. Interlude: That One Minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has a Sentry that follows him around and acts as his secretary of sorts.
> 
> Clu is... less than pleased and decides to confront said Sentry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been planning this chapter since I started writing the ficlets.

There was a Sentry that followed Alan-One around, working for him, taking notes, making sure the others weren't too much of a nuscence. Clu had trouble placing him until he managed a glimpse of the Sentry's eyes under his mask. They were a soft brown and had markings beneath, a triangle-like shape under each eye. It took a picocycle for Clu to realize that it was a Sentry he'd had to repurpose - the Sentry had been far too rebellious to actually let him be. The Sentry had grumbled and growled quite a bit as he'd been getting repurposed, his stubborn nature not letting Clu work with his Disc easily. Somehow it wasn't quite a surprise that the Sentry had decided to make himself useful to Alan-One.

Waiting until the right moment, Clu cornered the Sentry, locking both the Sentry and himself into a room, blocking the exit with his body.

"C-Clu. Sir." The Sentry clutched a data pad and moved back away from Clu, tensing as he went.

"I have a question for you, Sentry," Clu said calmly. Despite the fact that he was almost certain he had removed the programming in this Sentry that enabled him to fight, it wouldn't do to cause the Sentry to attempt to attack Clu and potentially glitch.

"Sir? What do you want to know?" the Sentry asked warily.

"Why do you work for Alan-One?" Clu shot back.

The Sentry cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. "He says the Grid is his, right? Well, then we might as well all work for Alan-One." The Sentry shrugged, confident in his logic. "Besides, I'm only doing little things anyway."

Clu narrowed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but the Sentry's logic was sound, and derezzing the Sentry would do more harm than good. There was little he could do, so Clu stepped aside and said, "Thank you for answering my question." The Sentry narrowed his eyes and warily walked around Clu. "Rest assured, I will be back to question you again," Clu hissed as the Sentry walked past. The Sentry's circuits dimmed in response and he hurried away, grumbling about half-glitched Administrators the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character that the Sentry is may or may not be the Sentry you think he is.


	4. A Fixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinzler is confused as to why Alan-1 would want to spar with him.

Alan-1 had asked Rinzler to spar with him. The Security Program was confused, his processor whirring at the thought of fighting the User.

Reluctantly, for some reason, Rinzler sparred with him. Alan-1 was faster than the program thought and knew Rinzler’s moves almost as soon as he made them. It almost came as a surprise when Alan-1’s light rope wrapped its way around Rinzler’s throat in a mimicry of when the User had CLU trapped. A sharp tug had Rinzler on the ground, and a nanocycle later, with his arms tied behind his back. Rinzler struggled as Alan-1 murmured, ”Hush,” and pressed against a circuit cluster just below Rinzler’s Identity Disc dock.

Rinzler shut down, but not before he felt Alan-1 undock his Disc…

~~

“This better have worked,” Alan muttered to himself, nudging the program in front of him with his foot. Rinzler -  _Tron_  if Alan’s plan worked - stiffened and slowly regained consciousness. “Come on,  _work_ , damn you,” Alan growled, one hand tightening on the collection of bad code that he’d pulled out of Tron/Rinzler’s Disc. The code quivered, as if it was scared. Idly, Alan wondered if he could use the code for something else - perhaps a make it a small program, just so he didn’t waste it. Smirking, he turned to the program slowly getting to his knees with a snarl on his face.

“Welcome back,  _Tron_ ,” Alan said, twirling the Disc around one finger. The program let out a full-body twitch, the ever-present clicking purr stuttering and slipping into a higher frequency. “The damage has already been done.” Alan stopped twirling Tron/Rinzler’s Disc and gripped it tight. The purring garnered a questioning tone as Alan stepped closer and knelt in front of Tron, his usual calm aura radiating as he stared into Tron’s eyes. “This might hurt a little,” he said lightly, flipping the Disc around and clicking it back into place.

Alan lied to Tron. It hurt a  _lot._

~~

Tron rebooted to see Alan-1 petting something small and black in his lap that was making the same clicking purr that came from his battered vocal subroutines. The purr that wasn’t coming out any longer. Confused, Tron moved a hand to his throat, feeling for the slight depression that was his scar, the damaged programming that showed up on the surface. It was still there, much to Tron’s confused relief.

Looking over at Alan-1, Tron made a noise at the User -  _his_  User, he was realizing with horror. Alan-1 looked over and gave a smile that didn’t  _quite_ reach his eyes.

“You’re awake. Good.”


End file.
